1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing brush with water supply and rotating bristles especially for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle washing brushes are known which have an internal water supply capable of keeping wet both the bristles thereof and the surface to be washed.
In some brushes recently produced said water supply is also used to give a rotary movement to an assembly of bristles supported by a rotating plate born in a rotating manner by the body of the brush. For this puspose an impeller is provided which receives water under direct tangential pressure and with a turbine effect converts the hydraulic force received into mechanical energy used to cause rotation of the aforesaid rotating brush supporting plate.
In a known brush of the above type the impeller is mounted in an integral manner on and coaxially with the rotating brisle assembly around which is developed a ring of fixed bristels born by the body of the brush accomplished in the form of a half-shell.
This solution is not satisfactory because the impeller integral with the rotating bristle assembly cannot give it sufficient mechanical energy to prevent stopping of the bristles when they come in contact with the surface to be washed.
In another known brush the impeller is separate from the supporting plate of the rotating bristles and connected mechanically to it through a reducing gear made up of a small gear made integral and coaxial with the impeller and by a large gear mounted in an integral manner on the rotating pin of the bristle-holding plate. Fixed bristles are not provided around the rotating bristles.
In this case the reducing gear allows the impeller to transmit to the bristle-holding rotating plate a greater torque which allows the bristles to rotate even in contact with the surface to be washed.
Together with this advantage however there is the drawback of excessive height of the brush due to mounting of the larger gear of the reducer on a rotating pin of the rotating bristle-holder at a distance therefrom. Said excessive height prevents penetration of the brush in narrow spaces such as the space in which it frequently has to work. Construction thereof is also rather complex.
It should also be noted that the lack of fixed bristles reduces the washing capability of the brush and exposes the user to water sprays generated by the centrifugal effect of the rotating bristles. Said sprays also constitute wasted water which ceases to perform washing of the surface involved.